<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] Santa('s) baby by RoughSoftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169805">[M4F] Santa('s) baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie'>RoughSoftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Christmas, Creampie, F/M, Humor, Naughty Santa, Santa Clause, good girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listener is a grown woman who wrote to Santa asking for a baby. She's been very good, so Santa will give her what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] Santa('s) baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suggested tags: [Christmas] [humor] [creampie] [impregnation] [ho ho ho] [good girl] [naughty santa] [bad puns] [worse euphemisms] [short]</p><p>Suggested directions: You're Santa.</p><p>FEEL FREE to change things up however you like! Make it your own! And above all have fun with it, it's too silly a script not to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wake up, Miss. Wake up.</p><p>Ho, ho, ho! What do you mean, who am I? I'm Santa Claus!</p><p>Of course I'm for real! You wrote me a letter, didn't you? Santa gets so few letters from women your age I always make sure to come in person.</p><p>Now, let's see... *rustling of papers* "Dear Santa"... "at wits end"... "don't know what to do"... Ah yes, here it is! "So for Christmas, what I really really want is a baby". Well, Santa checked his list and you've been a very good girl this year. Myes, very good. Normally of course I'd leave the present while you were sleeping, but this is a special case. Santa isn't going to have have sex with a sleeping woman.</p><p>Of course! You do know where babies come from, don't you?</p><p>So how else would Santa give you a baby?</p><p>Ho ho ho, no no no, Santa couldn't do that. I'd have to give you a baby the old fashioned way. If you want it you're going to have to help Santa empty his sack, ho ho ho!</p><p>*Affronted* Of course! When Santa gives someone a gift, they get it! I guarantee, if you let Santas North Pole fill your stocking full of frosting you'll have a baby in nine months.</p><p>So? Do you want your present?</p><p>Ho ho ho, I thought so! You're gonna have to help Santa with his belt, could you do that?</p><p>*Belt buckle, pants fall to floor*</p><p>Aaah, that's better. Is something wrong?</p><p>Ho ho ho! Yes, Santa's got a *big* sack. It's nice and full for you. Why don't you help Santa get ready? </p><p>I'm telling you to suck my cock girl.</p><p>Oh Santa can be plenty naughty. How do you think I have so many elves? But Santa doesn't have all night, so either help me or I'm going in dry.</p><p>Ho ho ho, that's a good girl. Bet you wanted a closer look at Santas sack.</p><p>*Moans* *Improv a bit of blowjob, suggested lines below*</p><p>-Get it good and slippery, it's going up your chimney.</p><p>-Yeah, lick that candy cane.</p><p>-Ho ho ho, should have warned you. I'm told Santas cum is very sweet. Eating nothing but candy will do that.</p><p>-Mmm yes, jingle those balls.</p><p>*Blowjob ends*</p><p>I think that's enough. Let's unwrap you now... Mmm. After staring at reindeer butts all night you're a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>Ho ho ho, you're wetter than an icicle in July! Looking forward to getting your present? Santa's gonna give it to you good and hard.</p><p>Oh don't worry, Santa's used to getting big, fat things into tight spaces, ho ho ho!</p><p>*Sex, probably fast and frantic* *Improv, suggested lines below*</p><p>-You're a much better ride than my sleigh.</p><p>-Your pussy's hot enough to roast chestnuts.</p><p>-Santa's going to glaze your insides like a Christmas ham.</p><p>- Santa Claus is cumming!<br/>*LONG orgasm*</p><p>*Catch your breath*</p><p>Ho ho ho, of course there's a lot! Santa only cums once a year you know! *Long sigh* But I have to go, lots of presents still to deliver.</p><p>*Puts pants back on*</p><p>I'll make sure to bring something nice for the baby next year. And if ever you want another, you've got my address, ho ho ho!</p><p>Oh yes, one last thing. *Kiss* Now you can honestly say mommy's kissed Santa Claus!</p><p>Merry Christmas!<br/>Merry Christmas!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>